


Sweeter Bitter

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Slight Choking, Spanking, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol finally get's to join.





	Sweeter Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly prompted by my friends Kee and Rhi who originally wanted me to include food play and a major character death (I'm sorry to disappoint,- well not really)

Chanyeol is excited. He never gets to join when Kyungsoo and Sehun play but today is different. Today he's allowed to take part for the first time.

Sehun is already naked, sitting on his bed, eyes on Kyungsoo, waiting for instructions. The latter isn't focused on him though, instead he is staring at Chanyeol, brows furrowed and dissatisfaction clear on his face. 

Chanyeol swallows harshly. 

He doesn't know what to do, how to please Kyungsoo and so he just stands in front of the small boy, breaking out in nervous sweat. Kyungsoo arches a brow, then grabs Chanyeol by the front of his shirt, - instantaneous, powerful. He jerks the tall boy forward, until he is speaking against Chanyeol's lips. "You will do as I tell you, idiot."

The boy lets out a dangerous growl and Chanyeol quickly nods, his dick twitching in anticipation of what's to come next. In one harsh, quick move, Kyungsoo drags him to the bed before tugging his shirt roughly over his head. He presses his hands on Chanyeol's back, pushing him forward and pulling his jeans and underwear down. The cold air makes Chanyeol hiss and when he catches Sehun staring at his naked body he blushes a deep red.

It's the first time he's naked in front of his best friend. He feels self conscious, aware of his soft belly and his already hard dick.

"Touch yourself," Kyungsoo demands, his voice cold and free of emotion and Sehun obeys. He starts to stroke himself while holding eye contact with Chanyeol. He likes the way his best friend looks at him, dark and full of lust. 

Chanyeol imagines how Sehun would look on top of him, bopping up and down on his dick and feels the heat in his belly rise.

Kyungsoo doesn’t let him daydream for much longer. He uses his belt to bind Chanyeol’s wrists together behind his back, and forces him to kneel on the bed, face pressed into the mattress. The leather of the belt is biting into his skin and draws blood. He cries out but Kyungsoo only laughs, slapping his butt.

"Shut up, Slut," he growls, parting Chanyeol's legs harshly. Chanyeol instantly moans, unable to hold back. He loves being manhandled like this, controlled by the small man who usually never grants him attention. 

Sehun lets out a desperate whine. He is still stroking his dick, tears running down his face. "Need you," he sobs into Kyungsoo's direction but the boy just shakes his head. 

"Not yet."

Chanyeol wishes he could do what Kyungsoo denies Sehun and fuck him but his hands are fixed at his back and he can’t move them an inch. It’s painful to watch his best friend sitting so close next to him, his dick red and swollen in between his slender fingers. The desire to take Sehun into his mouth, to suck his dick and to swallow his cum takes over, and he bites his lips, trying to calm his nerves. 

He can’t forget what he’s here for. His only purpose is to please Kyungsoo, to be a submissive cock slut for the latter and he has to be good at it or he won’t be allowed to join next time. And he want’s to. Ever since he has found out that Kyungsoo and Sehun have an arrangement he begs Kyungsoo to let him be a part of it. He doesn’t know why Kyungsoo lets him be a part of it now, and he doesn’t want to ruin it by any means. He knows he needs to be submissive, needs to listen to Kyungsoo’s every order and be obedient. 

Kyungsoo takes a small dildo in his hand, covers it in lube and rubs it against Chanyeol's rim. The boy leans into the pressure, his back arching and the need to feel something inside of him,- something to make him feel full, becomes overwhelming. He wishes Kyungsoo would take him now, right there in front of Sehun. He yearns for his dick, knows the boy is just as hard as he is, and the thought that Kyungsoo feels this way because of him makes him feel special. He knows he isn’t as beautiful as Sehun, he doesn’t have the model like features, the milky skin nor the shining, blue eyes. 

Chanyeol normally feels self conscious when he’s around Sehun. His best friend is everything he would like to be. He's skinny, but his chest is broad and his waist curvy, his legs and arms are trained and he has amazing abs. He should feel the same now, especially since Kyungsoo normally fucks the body of his perfect best friend. But Chanyeol doesn't feel inferior now. He can feel how hard Kyungsoo is, hard because of him. The sight of his naked body does this to Kyungsoo and that’s all that matters to Chanyeol. He knows he is just as good as Sehun, and this is his opportunity to prove it.

Without any warning Kyungsoo pushes the toy in, stretching Chanyeol's hole wide open. Chanyeol cries out at the pain, and almost comes on his chest. The stretch is intense, and he feels as if the dildo rips his insides apart but for some reason it only turns him on even more. He imagines how Kyungsoo’s dick would feel inside of him, way bigger than the small toy and shudders. 

Kyungsoo presses the toy fully inside of him and lands a hard slap on Chanyeol's butt cheek, one that stings and leaves a bruise. He starts to cry, the pain taking over all of his senses. 

"Look what a good slut you are," Kyungsoo praises him, and spanks him once more. The praise makes the heat in his belly grow, and his dick swells. He flushes, and presses his face into the mattress, trying to hide his arousal from Sehun. He knows his best friend is watching his every move, can feel his gaze on his anus, and his cheeks burn with shame and arousal, painfully aware that Sehun watches Kyungsoo spanking him, again and again. 

The jolt and pain of Kyungsoo's rough hands against his cheeks makes his dick twitch and his thighs quiver. He loves it, loves how the boy uses his body as if it is his property and as if Chanyeol has no say in what happens to him.  
  
Kyungsoo slaps him until he's bruised, helplessly squirming and whimpering, pain and pleasure blurred together so he can't tell the difference. He only knows he wants more of it, more of the pain, more of Kyungsoo. He sees how Sehun masturabtes while watching him cry, and he doesn’t know what to think of it. Sehun looks beautiful like his, with parted legs, his dick standing up hard against his stomach, thighs trembling and back arched, lips slightly parted and soft cries of pleasure leaving him.

The thought of his best friend getting off of Kyungsoo manhandling him arouses Chanyeol and for a moment he feels dirty and ashamed. Kyungsoo’s hand on his ass stills his thoughts and he almost cums. The boy smacks his ass again and again, gently rubbing over the sensitive skin, only to smack him even harsher the next time.

He's trembling when Kyungsoo slaps him for the last time, and the moan that escapes him is high-pitched and desperate. The man doesn't stop punishing him after that, no, he isn't finished yet, not at all. He pulls the small dildo out of Chanyeol, and takes a bigger one this time, pushing him harshly inside of the shaking boy. 

Chanyeol’s nipples are hard now, he’s sweating and his heart beats so fast he thinks he’s going to pass out. Hot pain slides through him, along with desire so intense, that he forgets to breathe. He can see how Sehun runs his fingers up and down his length, faster and faster, pressing his fingers a little harder against his length while watching the dildo disappear inside of his anus.

He can hear his best friend begging for Kyungsoo to fuck him too, to slap his butt, to make him bleed and regret but Kyungsoo is too occupied with Chanyeol to care. He slams the dildo inside of the the small, tight hole, watching Chanyeol take it all, muscles clenching around the object. He likes how the boy arches his back, how he sobs and cries for Kyungsoo to stop while his body is desperate for more, his dick heavy between his legs, pre-cum dripping on the sheets beneath him. 

Chanyeol feels incredibly full. He tries to fuck himself onto the dildo, meeting each of Kyungsoo's thrusts, moaning helplessly. He loves this, loves the feel something big moving inside of him, to fill him up and pleasure him every time it brushes against a certain spot.

"What a good slut you are," Kyungsoo praises him, dragging nails over his back, and pressing quick, chaste kisses on his shoulders. Chanyeol loves every bit of it. His only desire is to please the man on top of him, to be a good slut. 

"Kyungsoo," he moans as the boy holds him tight, the fullness inside hard and hot and ridiculously addicting. "This feels so good."

Kyungsoo chuckles, stops and grabs his waist harshly, pressing Chanyeol's ass against his crotch. "You are going to be my slut now," he breathes out, the fabric of his underwear rubbing against Chanyeol's ass. 

"Yes," Chanyeol whines, nods obediently and trembles. Tears stream down his temples. "I'm your slut. Please, use me. Oh god, please."

Kyungsoo spreads his ass cheeks, commands him to hold still and lets his dick spring out. Chanyeol’s breath catches inside of his throat. Kyungsoo is so thick. It’s not that Kyungsoo isn’t big either, he is not below average length but it’s the thickness that fills Chanyeol’s eyes with desire and leaves his mouth dry. He’s so thick that Chanyeol doesn’t know if he will be able to take him in. 

Kyungsoo proves him wrong as he presses himself inside of him, his dick stretching Chanyeol painfully wide. He cries out, but forces himself to hold still, taking all of Kyungsoo's thick cock in. He's so full now, the dildo and Kyungsoo's dick inside of him, and he thinks he's going to explode. 

"I'm gonna fuck your tight little pussy," Kyungsoo says, his hand roughly finding it's way to his shoulder, keeping Chanyeol at place.

He gives him no time to adjust and thrusts hard, taking ownership over him, telling Chanyeol with his body who he belongs to. He slams into him over and over, all the way to the tilt. Chanyeol takes every inch of his dick, and moans as Kyungsoo works his dick impossibly further inside, rolling his pelvis and circling. 

He loves being fucked like this, Kyungsoo behind him, rutting into him like a dog in heat. To Kyungsoo he's only a toy, a sex object like any other. His body is born to please, to be fucked and to fuck. His dick is slapping against his stomach as Kyungsoo slams into him, his hands moving his hips back and forth. Chanyeol feels so used, so freaking helpless and wounded. Kyungsoo’s hands run over his back, dipping into soft skin and drawing blood with his nails. Chanyeol moans in pleasure, meets Kyungsoo with every thrust and hopes this never stops.

Sehun watches how Kyungsoo's dick pumps in and out of Chanyeol, feeling hollow and empty. It is unfair. Chanyeol gets Kyungsoo's dick and a dildo, and he get's nothing but his own hands around his dick, and it's not enough. He rubs himself against the edge of the bed, hoping to attract Kyungsoo who is buried to the tilt in his best friend’s ass, taking the younger boy from behind, slamming his cock into him with enough force to make the whole body jolt with every thrust. 

When Kyungsoo's eyes meet his, Sehun sees nothing in them but a blank, empty stare and it makes his cock ache. 

"Fuck me," he begs now, rubbing his head against the bed sheets. "Please, I need you to fuck me."

Both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol moan. Kyungsoo stiffens and cums, shooting his load into the boy’s ass before pulling out. 

Kyungsoo frees Chanyeol from the belt around his wrists and grabs him by the nape, making space for Sehun on the bed. 

"On your back," he commands and Sehun obeys eagerly. Chanyeol's dick is so hard it hurts and he wants to touch himself, wants to finally cum but Kyungsoo has different plans.

He positions Sehun so that the boy lays in front of Chanyeol, his butt exposed and his thighs parted. Chanyeol can't stop looking at the pink little hole and he wonders, briefly, how it would feel to part those cheeks and to push himself inside.

Kyungsoo lubes Chanyeol's dick and the boy almost cums right there, his hips thrusting helplessly forward, the tightness of Kyungsoo’s short fingers not enough. Before he can cum he regains control and holds himself back once again. He knows his body belongs to Kyungsoo now. He's nothing else but the boy's sex toy and he has to obey and do as Kyungsoo pleases. He isn't allowed to cum now.

Kyungsoo pushes Chanyeol’s body over Sehun's back, and orders him to fuck the latter. 

Chanyeol obeys and penetrates Sehun's opening with the tip of his dick, stroking, stretching and slowly pushing in, until he is fully seated inside of Sehun, his huge balls pressing firmly against the boy. It feels so good. The tightness of those hot, wet walls around him make his head spin. He needs to move, needs to claim and own and fuck. He holds still and tries his best to part Sehun’s ass cheeks more so he can sink in even deeper. He needs this, needs to be as deep inside of his best friend as possible. Sehun hisses underneath him, overwhelmed with Chanyeol’s big dick. He circles his hips slowly, savoring the heat running up and down his cleft.

Chanyeol tries to give Sehun time to adjust and stares at his dick inside of his best friend’s for some time longer, and then, when he can’t hold back any longer, he starts to fuck him slowly at first, enjoying the different sensation.

Sehun's butt is so big and juicy, it makes Chanyeol grow harder than he already is. He watches how his dick sinks into Sehun - slowly and oh so sweetly - and shivers. "Fuck, Sehun," he groans, pulling his dick out and pressing himself in again. He shifts his hips and Sehun winces, clenching his teeth together and grimacing in pain. Chanyeol pushes himself deeper, relishing the heat and tightness of Sehun's hole.

"More," Sehun begs, and whimpers as Chanyeol shoves his dick back in. Kyungsoo pushes a hand under Sehun to grab his neglected dick, pumping hard and fast, meeting the rhythm of Chanyeol's deep thrusts.

Sehun drools onto the bed sheets while Chanyeol shoves himself in and out, screaming and begging for more. He can feel the veins in Chanyeol's dick pumping blood through his member against the wall of his anus, as the boy continues to thrust himself into him. And Sehun loves it, loves every minute of it. Loves how Chanyeol's body shivers on top of him, how the boy moans into his back, how his thighs tremble when Sehun moans his name. He loves the hand on his belly, loves how Chanyeol holds him securely while he fucks him.

He's not used to be treated like this while having sex. Kyungsoo is the only man who takes him regularly and he is smaller than him, his dominance solely in the way he carries himself and treats Sehun. Chanyeol however is taller than Sehun, his sweaty body covering all of him as he lays on top of him. 

Chanyeol dominates him through his body, his muscles pulling and pushing at him, and Sehun feels small and weak in his embrace. He loves it, loves to be used by his best friend, loves how Chanyeol fucks him, more gentle and slowly than Kyungsoo ever does.

"Fuck me," Sehun moans and Chanyeol's dick swells inside of him, and seconds later he shoots his sticky load into him. 

Chanyeol lets himself fall to the side, his chest heaving as he struggles to control his breathing. Kyungsoo grabs Sehun by the hair and pulls him over. He puts his knee on Sehun's belly and chokes him with his right hand. 

"Look at you, Sehun," Kyungsoo laughs and spits into his face. "Begging your best friend to fuck your pussy. What a slut you are." 

Chanyeol watches as Kyungsoo bents Sehun's legs until his feet are in the air. His dick automatically starts to rise again and he starts to rub his fingers over his tip. He likes when Kyungsoo calls Sehun a slut, likes to remember how his best friend wanted his dick inside of him. 

Kyungsoo begins to rub his dick over Sehun’s wet hole. Chanyeol's cum is still dripping out of it, now coaxing Kyungsoo's dick. 

Sehun whines loudly, unable to move. His body's still shaking from his previous orgasm as Kyungsoo thrusts against his hole, not inserting himself, only stretching his rim. 

"Beg for it, you little slut," Kyungsoo orders and so Sehun does, arching his back in need and rocking his hips against the object of desire. He gags as Kyungsoo pushes his thumb up his mouth and sucks him in.

"Slut! Slut!" Kyungsoo yells, squeezing Sehun's throat hard with every word. "You would do anything to get a cock, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Sehun replies, Kyungsoo’s thumb still resting between his lips. "Please, fuck me Kyungsoo, please! Put it inside of me now, I need it, I need it inside of me."

Kyungsoo chuckles and pushes himself in, fucking his dick up Sehun’s ass, gaining in speed, drilling deeper. In and out, in and out and Sehun cries and sobs underneath, the hard, thick and long object filling him up.

Chanyeol leans forward and his thumb grazes Sehun's nipple. The boy’s breath comes swallow as he feels Chanyeol’s hand roam over his thigh. Chanyeol grasps his right nipple in one hand and takes his left nipple in his mouth, softly sucking it in. He flicks his tongue and then sucks at the nipple again, and Sehun moans in pleasure while Kyungsoo fucks into him.

Sehun’s head is swimming in pleasure. Kyungsoo’s fingers hold his legs up while he mercilessly shoves his dick inside of him, again and again and Chanyeol caresses his chest, kisses his throat, licks over his skin and bites his nipples. 

He loves the attention, can’t get enough of Chanyeol’s lips, hands and tongue. His heart thuds against his chest in a frenzied beat and he cums with a cry.


End file.
